


super camp

by cherrychoke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: nobody really thinks of ending up in acampwhen they become 21, do they?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	super camp

Seungkwan (and he assumes everyone in the camp) was fooled by Hansol’s aloofness. He smiled, waved, talked, and behaved normally. Like knowing he has possibly destructive powers, and his nightmares were just reality he couldn’t remember because of the lack of control, was something _normal_ to him. At 21, when some people are ready to pursue their dreams, ending up in a child-like camp is very discouraging, but Seungkwan was amazed at this one’s bravery.

Except, when the night falls, (after everyone’s tucked under their blankets,) Seungkwan hears sobs in the corner.

It’s always the new kid, so Seungkwan doesn’t hesitate to assume it’s Hansol. He waits for a few moments, just in case the sobbing lessens and he can go talk to the poor kid, but it doesn’t. He waits and waits, and after ten minutes, Seungkwan slips out of his bed, makes his way to the corner, where the new kid is curled in the corner.

“Hey,” he calls gently, kneels in front of Hansol who is curled like a foetus. “It’ll be okay, Hansol, we’ll get used to it.”

The sobbing quiets down, and Seungkwan worries if he scared the guy. Maybe he doesn’t like anyone witnessing his vulnerable state? Maybe Seungkwan is overstepping a boundary?

“I know,” comes a croak. “But it’s shitty.”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan crosses his legs, shoulders slumped in defeat. “I was going to debut in two months — tomorrow, actually, but I was brought here instead.”

Hansol finally lifts his head to meet Seungkwan’s eyes, wide in surprise, and maybe a bit of sympathy as well. Seungkwan nods. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been training for 3 years for _nothing,_ but I guess it’s not my fault if nobody told me I have super powers.”

“I was going to debut too,” Hansol sighs. “It’s shitty.”

“It’s not that bad here,” Seungkwan leans his back against the bed next to him, playing with his fingers on his lap. “It’s… easy to get used to, if that helps.”

“Everyone is nice.” Hansol nods, but he’s clearly holding back so much. He keeps his mouth shut, perhaps worrying the other boy’s reaction.

“I can be your best friend here! What’s your power?”

Hansol looks at him skeptically, but replies nonetheless. “Fire.”

“I have Water powers!” Seungkwan beams, moving closer to Hansol with an indescribable giddiness. “We’ll be so cool together!”

Those words make Hansol laugh. “Yeah. So cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just dipping my toes into the svt ficdom, i hope you liked it >< pls let me know if you did! <3


End file.
